The present invention relates to drawer frame comprising a fastening device for the releasable and preferably adjustable fastening of a front panel to the drawer frame, in which a fitting is pre-assembled to the front panel. Arranged in the drawer frame is a spring-loaded catch member which automatically pulls the fitting towards the drawer frame when being engaged with one another, and a locking device is provided for the catch member.
The invention also relates to a drawer and a piece of furniture which has a drawer frame of the kind described.
Drawer frames of this kind can be connected, for example, as frame attachments to a rail of a pull-out guide assembly for drawers. These frame attachments, in turn, have fastening possibilities for a drawer base, a drawer rear wall and also for a front panel. European Patent EP 0 740 917 B1 by the Applicant discloses a connecting fitting for detachably fastening a front panel onto drawer frames, wherein the front panel, or the fitting thereof, can be latched automatically to the drawer frame by a spring-loaded catch member. When the front panel is in the assembled position with respect to the catch member, a blocking bar is provided which engages a notch of the catch part. In particular, in the case of heavily laden drawers, it can frequently happen that the front panels perform a slight tilting movement with respect to the drawer frame due to the manual force applied to the front panel. This relative movement is undesirable since it results in a delay in the movement of the drawer, and therefore does not satisfy the need for optimum movement in some situations.
EP 0 761 130 A2 discloses a fitting for mounting front panels of drawers, wherein a pivotable locking element engages on a flap-like projection associated with the front panel.